Four Days 'Til Forever
by Akari's Blood
Summary: SEQUEL TO ELEVENTH HOUR! The two are faced with obstacles, doubts, and new truths. Can everything really change in four days? T for now, but will become M for future content!


**Disclaimer: **I don't, nor have I, nor will I ever, own Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso-san.

**Warning: **shonen-ai, jealousy from a Reaper, kidnapping... the usual.

**Note: **Here it is! The sequel to _Eleventh __Hour_! I hope you enjoy it, and the new perspective (only on the first part of this chapter... so far.)

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days 'Til Forever<strong>

Chapter 1: Obstacle

Inhaling, tasting, feeling, _being_. That's what happened to us. It would always start with a breeze, careless and innocent, sending _that person_'s scent to me. Then, our lips would be on each other, tongues intertwined in deep passion. Hands would travel, removing the obstacles called clothing and we would be connected in that oh so very intimate way. We would truly _be_ each other. That's all that mattered. Until he left me. Until he broke me, leaving me lying there staring at the pieces of my broken heart, ignoring the tears and the whispered _"I'm sorry..."_s. It's because of _him_ that I am how I am today. It's because he never really did get to know the true me. The one hiding behind the colour crimson, waiting for the chance to make the dreams of inhaling, tasting, feeling, and _being_ come true. But all my hope was shattered when I found out he was with that damn brat. I know exactly what I'll do, though. I'll steal his precious _Bocchan_ and keep Sebastian for myself. Now, all I have to do is get my plan started. Just you wait, boy, I'll have your head on a platter. Oh, I can't wait to see your blood... **_Ciel Phantomhive_**.

**Ciel's POV**

There was green. The trees of the forest blended together, darkening into a state of almost-black, or lightening where the sun touched the fragile leaves. The beauty was almost poetic. Almost. As it were, I could hardly focus on the scenery, regardless of how perfect it seemed. All because of the man... well, _demon_, holding me in his lap gazing out the large window. Decades had passed, since I, too, became a demon, and Sebastian was still as stunning as he ever was.

"Bocchan? Is everything alright? You are very quiet..." Had I been lost to my thoughts that long? I have. The sun has now fully risen over the horizon, and even past the tops of the trees.

"Yes, everything is fine. I... just have this _feeling_. Like something bad may happen soon."

"That's nonsense, bocchan. Nothing bad could happen to you. Not while I am at your side."

I never said that I felt it would happen to me. It's you I'm worried about, Sebastian. Ever since I received that letter...

_'My dear little Phantomhive,_

_I hope you know that do to your current relationship with my Sebastian makes us enemies. I look forward to seeing the pure red from your veins light up the sky someday soon so I can take my rightful place at Sebas-chan's side. Until then, Earl, enjoy the time you have left. The next time we meet may be the last._

_Grell Sutcliff'_

He's an obstacle. And, as every other obstacle that has ever been placed in front of the former "Queen's Dog," he will be avoided or crushed. I don't take well to nuisances, and, if anything, that is all that reaper is.

"Is something troubling you, my Lord? I know that you said you were fine, but... you seem _off _somehow. What can I do to rectify the situation?" I let my gaze scan the vast forest while he spoke, feeling the rumbling in his chest against my back. For the briefest of moments, I caught a flash of a violent, vibrant, _sickening _red.

"Sebastian... I believe that little pawn has become a hinderance. Seeing as he has stopped by, you can dispose of him now. He is of no more use in this game." I didn't turn to him, nor check in the glass before me to see his reflection taking in my order. I didn't need to. Sebastian is my faithful knight, never disobeying a command.

_"Yes, my Lord."_ He lifted me slightly, and when I sat back down, the door had already clicked shut behind him. _'One less obstacle, now. Let's hope it doesn't bring more for the fire after it's gone.' _I don't think even Sebastian could stave off many Shinigami... especially if they were determined.

"Oh~, my little Earl! How _good_ it is to see you again! Now, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me. Don't fight, I'm more _deathly_ efficient than I seem!" All I saw was red. I heard the voice, and I panicked. Had Grell really beaten Sebastian? No, that's impossible... but if it's impossible, then why, pray-tell, isn't Sebastian here?

"Grell," my voice was hard and cold... I barely recognized it as my own as I continued speaking, never breaking my monotone. "What is it you want? It's obviously not me, so why bother?"

"Ah~, yes! I'm here to steal you away! Once I do, Sebas-chan will _have _to come find you, and then I can make him mine! Now, no more questions, brat! We're leaving. A lady can't get caught while she's on a mission!" Slowly, the red that clouded my vision faded to the deepet pitch. I could see absolutely nothing, couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear. What did he do to me? Will Sebastian come? It's a foolish question, that, but it is the one repeating most in my head. What if Sebastian has grown tired of our, as Grell put it, _relationship_? Would he still come? Would my knight still come to the aide of his King?

I couldn't answer the questions plaguing my mind, but I knew one thing for certain. That red-headed Shinigami was the most annoying, and daring, obstacle I had ever come across.

* * *

><p>-so... How was it? Befitting as the start of a Sequel? Please review with your comments, complaints, ideas, opinions, suggestions, etc. Until next time,<p>

-Akari's Blood


End file.
